Evocateurs
by adele4
Summary: Chaque jour, après avoir continué la construction de la maquette, Ryô Bakura la visite, et rencontre le roi des voleurs qui l'y attend. /AE arc, BakuBaku\


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes: Joue pendant que Ryô crée la maquette que Yami Bakura et Yami Yûgi utilisent pour le jeu des ténèbres final; chapitre unique; 'Bakura' aussi bien le nom de Ryô que celui du roi des voleurs; gemshipping; sûrement un peu inspiré de "Tomorrow Today" de _expletive deleted_, qui a la meilleur caractérisation du Thief King Bakura que j'ai jamais vue.

* * *

**Evocateurs**

Ces mains – il se permit d'admirer – c'était lui qui les avait dessinées; tout comme cette bouche, ces yeux, ce corps – jusqu'à cette cicatrice étrange sous l'œil droit.

Il avait passé des heures sur cette carte, bien plus qu'avec toutes les autres, attentif au plus minuscule détail – il s'était dit en lui-même, alors, qu'elle était la dernière, et donc sa dernière chance à repousser le moment où _il_ les forcerait tous dans un jeu sans merci.

A présent, à présent qu'il voyait le résultat devant ses yeux, il était moins sûr de ses raisons: le roi des voleurs en personne, majestueux à sa manière, avec son long manteau rouge (dont l'étoffe était douce au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé), les cheveux qu'il avait dessinés blancs comme neige un peu salis, en désordre; menaçant et magnifique avec sa haute stature, son corps musclé – et Ryô décida qu'il avait bien le droit de regarder, regarder, regarder – et les yeux gris intenses et durs, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres...

Sa création.

Il baissa la tête, incapable de regarder dans ces yeux qui savaient, et lui lançaient des éclairs moqueurs. Sa création. Comme l'anneau avait été son cadeau, l'esprit son compagnon et protecteur, et ce monde de carton (à la chaleur de midi si intense, au ciel d'un bleu aveuglant, aux parfums puissants de sable et de cendres!) _sien_.

Le roi s'approcha de lui lentement, s'éloignant des ruines de Kul Elna, puis, très doucement, lui souleva le menton. Ses mains étaient rugueuses, et, même avec ce contact si léger et tendre, faisaient sentir qu'elles possédaient assez de force pour lui briser la nuque d'un seul coup.

Quand Ryô ne se dérobait pas, le voleur poussa sa main derrière sa tête – Ryô frissonna un instant, lorsqu'elle frôlait sa nuque – pour l'attirer contre lui. Ryô se serra contre lui, l'odeur familière d'huile et de sueur et de moisi lui monta aux narines, et leva la tête pour que l'autre puisse plus facilement trouver ses lèvres.

Cela, il le savait bien, n'était pas sa création, ne lui appartenait pas plus que ce faux ciel et Thèbes reconstruite en carton, plus loin. Une fois de plus, il n'avait été qu'un outil.

"Je...", commença-t-il, sans beaucoup d'espoir.

"Ch. Viens", murmura le roi, l'attirant une fois de plus après lui vers le village brûlé, vers une des seules maisons presque intactes. Ryô sentit les fantômes siffler autour d'eux: de plus en plus impatients, ils demandaient vengeance, même à lui, qui devrait être des leurs (et ne l'était-il pas, lui qui avait construit leur champ de batail, malgré lui?)

"Non", dit Bakura, l'autre, qui s'était approprié son nom à lui, comme chaque fois que l'impatience des siens montait, et il serra Ryô contre lui. "Non."

Les fantômes se dispersèrent, furieux. Ryô les suivit des yeux avec un certain regret: il avait pitié d'eux, mais il ne supportait pas leurs éternels cris de vengeance, leur fureur froide, les mains irréelles qui, incapables de lui soutirer sa chaleur, le haïssaient d'être vivant.

Cela au moins, son fantôme ne l'avait jamais fait: pourquoi envier quelqu'un de vivant lorsqu'on est immortel?

"Bakura", dit le voleur, l'appelant par leur nom commun, le tenant toujours serré contre lui. Le désir était souvent long à venir dans ce village de morts, mais Ryô commençait à oublier l'irréalité du monde dans lequel il se trouvait: la poitrine de Bakura, pressée contre la sienne, nue sur son T-shirt très fin, n'avait rien de fantomatique.

"Viens", répéta le voleur: sa voix était grave, si différente du murmure assourdissant dont l'emplissait celle de l'autre. "La chaîne de montagnes, les falaises, demain", ajouta-t-il, plus bas, plus intimement, un ordre à peine murmuré. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement le coin de sa bouche. Prometteuses.

"Non", protesta Ryô, faiblement.

Le voleur n'insistait pas – jamais.

Il se contenta de sourire, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser plus violent, et Ryô oublia, oublia que ce monde – et même cette dernière carte – n'était construit que pour être détruit, et l'adorait d'autant plus d'être plus que sa création.

Il se laissa guider encore plus loin, le roi marchant à reculons pour ne pas devoir le lâcher, à travers les ruines, et le sable était doux et blanc sous ses pieds comme il ne l'aurait jamais été si ce monde avait été réel, et la terre, plus loin, agréablement froide et molle.

La pression sur ses mains était faible, et quelques fois, un pouce caressait doucement la paume de sa main. Deux jours avant, le roi avait embrassé, un à un, ces doigts qui lui avaient donné vie, admiratif, sincèrement affectueux même, Ryô en était sûr: contrairement à l'esprit, le voleur ne mentait pas...

Des chaînes de montagnes, pensa-t-il, et de l'eau, claire et brillante comme elle ne devrait pouvoir l'être – et une cascade.

Oui, chuchota Bakura, triomphant, et des images, claires et limpides, déferlaient devant ses yeux: tous deux submergés d'eau et de soleil, Bakura qui suçait le long de son cou comme s'il ne pouvait assouvir sa soif que de cette manière – et les images furent interrompues par la sensation réelle, présente, des lèvres et des dents de Bakura sur son cou, et des mains descendants vers ses hanches.

Autour d'eux, sous la terre et dans le ciel et au-delà du monde de carton retentit un rire moqueur, distant comme un souffle, mais que Ryô connaissait trop bien.

Tremblant malgré lui, Ryô pressa son front contre la poitrine du voleur. Celui-ci l'enlaça, le tint serré contre lui, rassurant, protecteur, sincère, son corps se relaxait, se fondait délicieusement contre lui, ses cheveux avaient une odeur d'une douceur irréelle, mais dans son regard se miroitait l'expression de triomphe de la voix d'au-delà.

_fin_

* * *

_Commentaires appréciés, évidemment!_


End file.
